


Like You Hate Me

by ladydragon76



Series: Excess Energy [3]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: D/s, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: drift, smut: sticky, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s weekly prompts: IDW Drift/Blurr: fuck me like you hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** D/s, sticky smut.  
>  **Note:** Continuing the epically uncreative titles theme, this vaguely follows [Excess Energy](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/115547.html) for the head!canon idea that Blurr has to blow off energy every so often if there’s a lull in the action. You don’t need to read it first though, this fic stands alone well enough. Also this is currently unbeta’d. I forgot I had it sitting here, and the twin’s puter is off in Dallas for repair. I’ll replace it with corrections when I can, and by all means, don’t be shy if you see I typo I missed. I did go through it carefully though, so hopefully it’s not too much a wreck.

**Title:** Like You Hate Me  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** Excess Energy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Drift/Blurr  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s weekly prompts: IDW Drift/Blurr: fuck me like you hate me.  
 **Warnings:** D/s, sticky smut.  
 **Note:** Continuing the epically uncreative titles theme, this vaguely follows [Excess Energy](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/115547.html) for the head!canon idea that Blurr has to blow off energy every so often if there’s a lull in the action. You don’t need to read it first though, this fic stands alone well enough. Also this is currently unbeta’d. I forgot I had it sitting here, and the twin’s puter is off in Dallas for repair. I’ll replace it with corrections when I can, and by all means, don’t be shy if you see I typo I missed. I did go through it carefully though, so hopefully it’s not too much a wreck.

 

**Like You Hate Me**

 

Drift watched Blurr staring out a window. The black diamond-speckled view of space was easy to see, the corridor where the Racer had banished himself to dark but for the dim emergency lights along the floor.

Springer was still fuming, which made a good excuse for Drift to make himself scarce. He wasn’t really checking on the Racer. No, not at all. That might mean he was worried, and he didn’t think that was a good emotion to approach Blurr with just then. Blurr didn’t fight with the others often, and even more rarely with Springer, but damn when he did! Mech got nasty. For a moment, Drift had been sure the rest of them would be dragging Springer off Blurr, and carrying the Racer to medical.

As it was, there was a new dent in the bulkhead just left of where Blurr’s audial had been in the common room. It was the look in Blurr’s optics though that caught Drift’s attention. He was _trying_ to pick a fight, and his disappointment as Springer snarled and stomped out, though quickly hidden, had been tangible for that one instant.

It sparked a memory in Drift, and he thought he might be able to help. Not like it’d be their first time.

“Stupid to pick fights with Springer. Know he’s not going to give you what you want.”

Blurr swung a glare at Drift. “Go rust out somewhere.”

Drift’s optic ridge arched in genuine surprise. It took effort to keep the smile off his face. He paced toward Blurr slowly. “Stupid to pick a fight with me too.” He let his voice drop in register. Watched as Blurr’s optics widened ever so slightly, then darkened.

“Yeah. Stupid Racer, right? Only good for running in circles.”

Drift shrugged, and closed the distance as Blurr turned fully toward him. “Probably good for more than that.” He could do this. He just needed to know what Blurr wanted. He caught the Racer’s throat and shoved him back against the bulkhead, then stared silently for a few moments, their faces close. “Maybe.”

Blurr shivered, optics belying the angry scowl. “Hate you.”

Drift did grin then, Blurr’s tone too petulant for him to resist. “Yeah? Hate you too. Spoiled, entitled little brat. Let’s see if I can teach you a bit of respect.” Drift stepped back fast and threw Blurr at the floor, hoping it wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. Asking would kill the mood, but he didn’t _really_ want to hurt Blurr.

Blurr yelped, bouncing off the rough decking, then rolled over to face Drift. “Fragger!” He half-sat, leaning back on his hands, knees bent and apart.

“Shut up.” Drift retracted his panel as he walked slowly toward Blurr. Sapphire optics dropped, too-perfect lips parting as Drift’s spike extended.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Drift almost stopped in his tracks at the tone, but Blurr wasn’t leaving. He could be up and gone. He could simply say ‘stop’ actually, but he wasn’t moving so Drift continued. “What’s it look like? Gonna see if you’re any good for more than running and running off at the mouth.”

That might’ve been a truly offended glare, but Drift chose to ignore it, and dropped to a knee between Blurr’s. Blurr’s mouth opened, but all that came out was another yelp as Drift grabbed his waist and flipped him. He tossed a long, pretty, sleek damn leg out of his way, and smacked Blurr’s panel with the backs of his fingers. Blurr’s whole body jolted. “Open it.”

“Go fuck yourself!”

Drift grinned because Blurr couldn’t see it. Human words? Though that one was kind of fun to say. Still shocked a decent amount of mechs to hear it. Crude. He palmed Blurr’s panel as he leaned forward, pushing down on Blurr’s upper back and forcing his chest to the decking. “Wouldn’t that be fun if I could. You’ll have to do though.” He tapped along the panel seams, feeling the heat. “Open it, or I’ll rip it off.”

Blurr’s vents caught, and a high performance engine hummed in a low rev. “Shouldn’t expect better from _you_ , I guess. Only a low-“

Drift brought his palm down rather hard on the back of Blurr’s thigh. “Careful on those next words.”

Blurr’s panel snapped open at the blow, his hands fisting near his helm. He was panting, vents wide and air rushing in and out. Drift shook his helm. He needed to play with Blurr more often. This was great.

It was also pretty obvious that Blurr wasn’t in any way against Drift ‘facing him. Even in the dim light, Drift could see the shine of lubricant. He rubbed his thumb over the rim of Blurr’s valve, grinning as the Racer’s hips bumped back.

Drift let his hand slide up to grip the back of Blurr’s neck, and leaned over him again. “Gonna hurt,” he growled.

Blurr whimpered, then seemed to remember his game, and snarled, “Dare you to try.”

And that sounded like permission.

Drift slammed his hips forward, and Blurr’s yelp echoed in the corridor. He growled, keeping Blurr pinned by his neck and a hand at his hip. It was a brutal pace, something Drift hadn’t dared try in a long time, and it set his circuits on fire. He drove into Blurr ruthlessly, and continued even as the Racer screamed, valve spooling down tight with his overload only a few minutes later.

It was almost too easy to set Blurr off again, and then again only another couple minutes after that, but Drift was quickly losing control over himself as well. Slick heat fluttered and gripped at him. Lust coiled thick and tight, and drew down low. His vents were roaring, and as Blurr’s back arched, aft pushing against Drift as his vocalizer spat static, ecstasy burst free. He clenched his jaw, growling as he pulled Blurr in tight and buried himself deep through the surges of his overload.

Drift caught himself on his hands as he fell forward, gyros spinning. He hung over Blurr for a moment, then carefully pulled away and flopped to the side in a sated sprawl. He stared at the ceiling, enjoying the random shiver of an aftershock, and letting himself feel the satiated exhaustion. He wasn’t all that surprised when Blurr hauled himself over and curled into his side.

Drift grinned and wrapped an arm around the Racer’s shoulders. “Next time, don’t pick a fight. Just say you need it hard.” He felt Blurr smile against his chest plating.

“Hey, Drift. I need you to fuck me like you hate me.”

Drift snickered. “That’ll work.” He blinked as Blurr rolled up on top of him, lithe, light frame rubbing sensually over his own.

“Now?” Blurr purred. “Unless you can’t get it-“ He yelped as he was flipped, then again as Drift thrust into him.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
